Liber8
Liber8 is a radical group of anti-corporate activists, often described as terrorists, anarchists, revolutionaries, and freedom-fighters (and even a gang in 2012), from the year 2077. They have eight members and several supporters, both in the present and in the future. After successfully bombing the Global Corporate Congress building in 2076, the group was set to be executed. Alec Sadler, however, conspires with Edouard Kagame for them to be transported to 2012 rather than be executed for destroying the building, thus playing a major role in the story of Continuum. After the successful momentous bombing of the City Plaza, support for Liber8 has increased, with groups of anarchists and gangs beginning to take action in partnership with Liber8. History Formation Julian Randol grew up to become a mentor to Edouard Kagame, teaching Kagame all that he knew prior to the formation of Liber8. Julian eventually became known as "Theseus". While Randol had been leading terrorist attacks against growing corporate power since the 2030s, in 2057 the mega-corporations "bailed out" the failing national governments, officially taking over the world as the new Global Corporate Congress. Liber8 was formed as a response to the dictatorial control of the Corporate Congress. The organization advocates freedom and a return to democratic principles that have been all but erased by 2077. In pursuit of their goal, Liber8 was willing to do anything, showing a complete lack of respect for human life. Liber8 led a series of open rebellions against the Corporate Congress in the early 2060s, in the form of mass street protests and urban warfare. However, by 2065, the tide turned and the insurrections were crushed. Liber8 was not outright destroyed, but shifted to new tactics focusing on guerrilla warfare and large-scale terrorist attacks instead of trying to take and hold major cities one at a time.Continuum: The War Files Capture In 2076, Liber8 bombed the building of the Corporate Congress, sacrificing thousands of lives to potentially kill only twenty members of the Corporate Congress. Edouard Kagame was apprehended by the CPS immediately following the bombing. Once the other seven members were rounded up, they were scheduled for execution in 2077. Time Travel Alec Sadler then conspired with Kagame to send the group back in time. He gave Kagame the time travel device, intending for Kiera Cameron to also be sent back with the terrorists. It was Sadler's hope that the time jump would allow a new path to unfold, correcting his mistakes of the past. Moments before the execution, the eight members of Liber8 joined the pieces of the time travel device. Kiera attempted to stop them but was caught in the blast radius. Liber8, expecting to arrive only a few years into the past, are shocked to discover that were sent sixty years into the past — to the year 2012. And not only did the Protector Kiera Cameron arrive with them, but the Kagame was separated from the main group, while other time travelers also seemed to have jumped with them but further back in time. The first goal of the group was to power the time travel device and return to a future only years before their scheduled execution, as opposed to years before their own birth. Matthew Kellog expressed his desire to stay in the current time and profit from his knowledge of upcoming events, while also being free from the overbearing Corporate Congress of the future, and soon left the group. Before Kellog's departure, Stefan Jaworski was killed by the Vancouver Police Department. The team, realizing they were running on borrowed time, determined that they had to escape to the future as soon as possible. They attempted to use the time travel device but failed. After losing one of the eight pieces of the device, they began concentrating their efforts on implementing their goals from the year 2012. Rewriting the Timeline Liber8 attempted to start a grassroots movement and prevent the corporate controlled future from ever unfolding in the first place. When Kagame arrived shortly after, Liber8 began pulling the strings and targeting individuals they determined to be crucial to the corporate controlled future. The Vancouver Police Department, with the aid of Kiera Cameron, began tracking down Liber8 as what they believed to be an up-and-coming terrorist gang. Kagame advocates using peaceful means when possible, believing that his method is more convincing than violence. Liber8 began picking up supporters in 2012, most significantly the young Julian Randol. Kagame, however, made an exception to his rule of peace when he decided to bomb a building at the City Plaza, where a group of competing corporations were colluding to sell vaccines to the public, sacrificing his life in the process. The bombing exposed this corruption to the public and made Julian Randol, who was partly involved with the explosion, renown as a hero by others, and a fiend by most. Internal Fragmentation Kagame expressed his desire to Sonya Valentine for her to succeed him in leading Liber8 after his death in the City Plaza bombing. Sonya, competing for control with Travis Verta, shoots Travis and leaves him for dead. He is revived and taken into custody. Finally, Sonya takes control of what remains of Liber8: Lucas Ingram, Jasmine Garza, and their new anarchist followers. She uses methodology similar to that of Kagame. Garza, disapproving of having Sonya as their leader, rescues Travis from jail, who forms his own splinter faction of Liber8. Travis, with the support of Garza, rivals Sonya for control of Liber8, who has the wavering support of Lucas. Sonya acquires the loyalty of the Coalition Kings, a Vancouver based gang, by providing them with the drug Flash in exchange for their manpower, while Travis hires their rival gang, the West Coast Syndicate, using them as pawns in the larger battle within Liber8. Travis ultimately outmaneuvers Sonya by appealing to the Syndicate and joining the forces of all the gangs and then taking over the city. During his stint in jail, Travis met Julian and tried to convince him of his destiny. Sonya, determined to keep Julian, also known as "Theseus", on her side and away from Travis, tried to compete with Travis' minions in jail for Julian, to no avail. Sonya does, however, aid in Julian's acquittal from his charges. Eventually, Jim Martin, the union president controlled by both Sonya and Travis, unwittingly helped the couple make amends and the group has since unified. Dissolution Eventually, Kiera Cameron presented new time traveler Brad Tonkin to Liber8, and in Brad's new future their efforts do not lead to the fall of the corporations, but total anarchy as government and corporate forces were stalemated. Ultimately she convinced them of the unfortunate truth: time travel is the ultimate reset button, and even if they "win", someone from the new timeline can always discover time travel and go back to undo what they have done. Valentine is so distraught at this revelation that she goes through with a suicide bombing against the Vancouver police. Ingram and Verta were then killed fighting against the new time travelers sent by future-Kellog, who had become a warlord in Brad Tonkin's alternate 2039. Ironically, future-Kellog also wanted to kill "present" Kellog to use as an organ donor. Present-Kellog was killed in the final battle, destroying the alternate timeline in which Kellog was a warlord in 2039. Of the original 8 core members of Liber8, only Jasmine Garza and Curtis Chen were left alive. Members *Edouard Kagame † - founder *Travis Verta † - super-soldier *Sonya Valentine † - medical science expert and Kagame's disciple *Lucas Ingram † - technological science expert and talented bomb-maker; responsible for Liber8 cyber-attacks and charged with fixing the time machine *Jasmine Garza - soldier and weapons' expert *Matthew Kellog (former) † - split off from the main group, intending on taking advantage of his knowledge of the future to cash in by joining the winning side while still opposing some of the more corrupt corporate actions, willing to work with Cameron and even to aide the young Alec Sadler's rise to prominence *Stefan Jaworski † - former soldier, previously indentured for a 20 year service to SadTech. *Curtis Chen (former) - secretly an infiltrator from the group of time travelers known as the Freelancers. Supporters *Julian Randol *Betty Robertson *Laura Kellog † *Hoyt † *Gates *Dan *Phil *Rebecca † * several others Manifesto LIBER8 - A CALL TO ARMS FOR A NEW MANKIND Written by Edouard Kagame LIBERATE THE MINDS 1. The development of technology has far surpassed our need for it, resulting in a complete strangle-hold on our governing bodies by the corporations. Their singular goal - produce profit in order to maintain control. Where once a person could choose their path, has now been replaced with an assignment of being a cog in a machine they may have no desire in. Our entire society has been replaced with dependent drones made of flesh and bone, having no will to fight, some too busy trying to keep the sand from covering their heads while most all too happy to be completely buried in ignorance and complacency. If we continue on this unwavering path, the collapse of what was once our free world will result in the total collapse of free thought and will, driving civilization further into a depressing cycle of obedience and debt. We are not powerless. We can reverse this sickening tyrannic rule over our brothers and sisters.Re-education is no longer a viable option. We must force the masses to rethink their pathetic existence by showing them the powerful forces in control are nothing more than cowardly men who bleed the same blood. LIBERATE THE BODY 2. Ours will not be a war over differing opinions, but a war to end generations of greed and oppression the likes never before seen in history. There will be bloodshed; however, not a single drop will be for naught. Our enemy has the resources, the technology and the manpower; but there is one thing they do not have in which we possess - heart. A soldier with their heart completely committed to their cause is worth one hundred corporate soldiers merely following orders for credits. We will die a hero’s death, fighting for what we know is just, they will die as dishonorable thugs, fighting for a logo that does not care about them. Those not in line with our movement will be considered an enemy of the people and exterminated. Joining the revolution to set us free is your only option. LIBERATE THE SPIRIT 3. Once victory is declared, society will take generations to rebuild. For decades our world’s most brilliant minds have been preoccupied with useless technology to make the elite wealthier and more powerful. Orders will be refocused immediately with reversing decades of environmental abuse. If a society cannot reap from the earth the fruit it once bore, there is no reason continuing. The new regime will rule fairly , with every citizen on an even plane and tossing away the crippling debt held over their heads by the tyrants before. Society’s re-education will be of paramount importance, teaching our citizens how to thrive in a co-operative community and never more relying on the shackles of corporate technologies in order to blindly stumble your way through existence. Those that fail to adapt or resist the new ways will be dealt with accordingly through vigorous edification. Misunderstanding the revolution’s goals as seeking anarchy will be foolhardy and those seeking to disrupt the transition through purposeful methods will be terminated without haste. FREE YOURSELVES - JOIN THE MOVEMENT - RISE UP - LIBERATE References External Links *Liber8's Official Website *Liber8 on YouTube Category:Organizations Category:Liber8 Members